Regular Show AU : Mordecai: The Amazing Spider-Jay
by Theacplanner
Summary: What if the genetically altered spider bit Mordecai and he became the Amazing Spider-Jay. Join Mordecai's darker and OOC past as he saves the City from doom as the Amazing Spider-Jay. Based on The movie, The Amazing Spider-man. GONNA BE REBOOTED COMPLETELY.
1. The Bite

**_MORDECAI: THE AMAZING SPIDER-JAY_**

Mordecai Quintel and his parents, James Quintel and Sally Quintel were playing hide and seek.

_**MORDECAI'S POINT OF VIEW OR POV**_

I was trying to find my father and he was smart to make a decoy behind the curtain so I decided to look at his office and I sorta wore his glasses then my dad saw me snooping around in his study so my father gathers concealed documents before they took me to Uncle Steve and Aunt Joy.

_**UNCLE STEVE'S POV**_

It was just a regular night of being lazy until my brother, Jamie and his wife came to my home. They asked me and Joy to take care of Mordy while they're gone and that's it.

Mordecai and his parents were near the door saying goodbye to each other.

James: Be a good boy Mordecai.

Mordecai: Where are you going and when will you come back?

James: There is….something me and your mom need to do.

Sally: We love you.

Mordecai: I love you both too. Goodbye.

Sally: Be nice to your Uncle.

His parents leave, but are later killed in a plane crash.

_**YEARS LATER**_

Mordecai and his best friend, Rigby Salyers both attended the Town High School as Sophomores.

_**RIGBY'S POV**_

Me and Mordecai were eating lunch after classes were over until Mordecai decided to ask out Margaret Smith, Mordecai says that she is smart as she is beautiful. I was watching him until a senior and the school bully, Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein shows up and gave me a wedgie and dropped my head on my food. Then a crowd showed up.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

I was asking out Margaret until Muscle Man(Who's green, tall, and a senior) tries to bully Rigby and I think he noticed my camera.

Muscle Man: Hey Quintel, take the picture. You know who else likes to eat like this? MY MOM!

Mordecai: Put him down Muscle Man.

Muscle Man continued to bully Rigby.

Mordecai: Muscle Man.

Muscle Man still continued to bully Rigby.

Mordecai: PUT HIM DOWN, MITCH!

The crowd was shocked.

Muscle Man did put Rigby down but now he targeted Mordecai.

Muscle Man: What did you say? (punches Mordecai)

Mordecai: Still not taking the picture dude.

Muscle Man continued to beat up Mordecai.

Muscle Man: STAY DOWN!

Margaret shows up.

I obeyed what Muscle Man said and I did stay down. Then Margaret decided to protect me by offering to tutor Mitch. Then I limped to class with my broken camera and for the first time it was Margaret who talked first instead of me.

Margaret: That was great.

Mordecai: Yeah.

Margeret: That was a dumb move but it was great. You should go to the nurse cause you probably might have a concussion.

Margaret: What's your name?

Mordecai: You don't know my name?

Margaret: I just wanted to know if you know your name.

Mordecai: Mordecai. Mordecai Quintel.

Margaret: You still need to go to the nurse.

Mordecai: You're quiet.

Margaret: Quiet's easy.

Then after classes Mordecai went back home.

Aunt Joy: Hey Mordecai.

Mordecai: Hey.

Aunt Joy: I'm making grilled cheese.

Mordecai: Seriously.

Aunt Joy: Don't you and Steve love grilled cheese…..oh my god! What happened to your face?

Mordecai: Nothing. I just tripped while I was skating.

Uncle Steve shows up with his bowling trophies .

Aunt Joy: Steven Garland Quintel don't even think of leaving that dirty box on my kitchen.

Uncle Steve: These are my bowling trophies.

Aunt Joy: Just don't leave it on my kitchen.

Uncle Steve: Hey Mordy, what happened to you?

Mordecai: I tripped.

Aunt Joy: Why you kids ride things I'll never know.

Uncle Steve: Was it stupid and dangerous. Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?

Aunt Joy: No.

Uncle Steve: Trust me we were.

Mordecai: Good to know and hey, where is the flood?

Uncle Steve: Follow me Mordy.

Mordecai: You serious?

Uncle Steve: Yes I am.

I followed Uncle Steve and we were both thinking what caused the flood in the basement.

Uncle Steve: So Mordy, Can you fix it?

Mordecai: No, not tonight. I'll go by the hardware store tomorrow.

Uncle Steve: Good deal. Meanwhile, put this on your face. (Uncle Steve gave me a raw steak.)

Uncle Steve: How does the other guy look?

I do not reply.

Uncle Steve: Come on! I know a right cross when I see one. Yes or no? Or do I have to call somebody's father?

Mordecai: No, no.

Uncle Steve: I wouldn't tell your Aunt Joy. I'd pity the poor kid who'd have to suffer her wrath.

(Uncle Steve starts going back upstairs)

Uncle Steve: Hey, before you come up, see if there's anything else worth saving.

Mordecai: Yeah.

As I look around the basement I noticed a leather briefcase that belonged to my father and I decided to take it.

I went up and I saw my aunt and uncle arguing as usual and hey stopped when they saw the briefcase.

Uncle Steve: Hey Mordy, it was your dad's. When he was gone, he asked us to keep it safe for him. He got it on a garage sale when he was 19 and you know who sold it to him?

Mordecai: My mom.

Uncle Steve: Yup, that's how they met.

Mordecai: Dude, there is nothing in here. Why would you keep it safe for him?

Aunt Joy: Your father is very mysterious.

Mordecai: I know.

I started to search the briefcase and I saw a photo of my science one time substitute teacher, Garrett Bobby Ferguson and why is he just a floating head?

Aunt Joy: Just take it off the dining table and wash your hands.

I took it to my room to see what's in it and I saw the glasses my father wears that I wore for a brief time when I was a kid. I decided I prefer to wear my father's glasses over my contacts. Looking at his I.D. reminds me of the last words he said to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

James: Be a good boy Mordecai.

Mordecai: Where are you going and when will you come back?

James: There is….something me and your mom need to do.

Sally: We love you.

Mordecai: I love you both too. Goodbye.

Sally: Be nice to your Uncle.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I continued searching the briefcase until I saw a secret compartment containing this folder. I decided to lock the door using this automatic lock me and Rigby invented.

Mordecai: Crap! This hurts my head.

Then Uncle Steve knocked on the door.

Uncle Steve: Mordecai?

Mordecai: Just a sec.

I put it all back in the briefcase as fast as possible except for my glasses. Then I opened the door pretending to use my computer.

Mordecai: Come in.

Uncle Steve: You okay Mordy?

Mordecai: Yeah what's up?

Uncle Steve: Oh my god, you look just like….can I come in?

Uncle Steve: Listen, um...I never graduated grade school, you know, Mordy. Heck, I couldn't help with your homework when you were ten. What I'm trying to say is that I know it's been rough for you without your dad. And I know we don't talk much about them.

Mordecai: Yeah, it's fine dude.

Uncle Steve: No, it is not alright Mordy. I wish I could change it, but I can't. Garrett Bobby Ferguson was the guy in the picture. They worked together for years and they were close, but after that night we never him again. He never even called, not once. Go figure.

Mordecai: I know.

(Referring to the picture of Margaret)

Uncle Steve: She's pretty.

Mordecai: Uncle Steve

Uncle Steve: What?

Mordecai: You're a pretty cool and great dad.

He smiled and then he left my room. I decided to search about Mr. Ferguson and my Dad and I saw the complete article of where that picture came from and it was news about cross species genetics. I saw another article that my parents died on a plane crash. I searched Mr. Ferguson alone then I saw an article by Ferguson Inc. about Mr. Ferguson that tells about a world without weakness. Then I decided to visit Ferguson Inc. I managed to sneak through security by pretending to be an intern named Rodrigo Guevara. As I head upstairs in Ferguson Tower I find a group of interns gather and Margaret introducing herself to them.

Margaret: Welcome to Ferguson Inc.. My name is Margaret Smith, I'm a Freshman at Town High and I'm also head intern to Dr. Ferguson, so I'll be with you for the duration of your visit. Where I go, you go. That's the basic rule. If you remember that, all will be fine. If you forget that, then...

We saw the real RODRIGO GUEVARA getting dragged away and he is a fox.

Thomas Smith: HEY MY NAME IS RODRIGO GUEVARA! RODRIGO GUEVARA!

Margaret: Well, I guess I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget that. Shall we?

I try to hide my face and stay in the back as Margaret gives the interns a tour of Ferguson Inc.

as Margaret takes the interns to a lab in Ferguson Inc., with me hiding in the back of the group, Mr. Ferguson appears and addresses the interns.

GBF: Welcome, my name is Dr. Garrett Bobby Ferguson and my father Gabriel Bobby Ferguson founded this place. I'm a scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on herpetology. That's reptiles, for those of you who don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with macular degeneration who's eyes grow dimer each day, I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?

One of the interns puts up their hand.

GBF: Yes?

Ferguson Inc. Intern: Stem cells?

GBF: Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more radical.

The interns all look at each other until I answered what I saw in that article that I wrote on my arms.

GBF: No one?

Mordecai: Cross-species genetics.

Then everyone turns and looks at me at the back of the group, Margaret looks at her list of intern names.

Mordecai: A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebrafish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that. She's...she's curing herself.

Ferguson Inc. Intern: Yeah, you just have to look past the gills on her neck.

The other interns laugh.

GBF: And you are? I have seen you before.

Margaret: He's one of heck of a slacker.

GBF: Really?

Margaret: Hmm. He's usually not that smart or cooperative in your class.

GBF: Oh.

Mordecai: Not smart?

Margaret: Yeah.

Mordecai: You sure about that dude?

Margaret: I'm pretty sure.

At that moment Professor Ferguson's phone rings and he excuses himself and leaves the interns with Margaret. And after GBF leaves, I tried to sneak away but Margaret stopped me.

Margaret: Hi. How you doin', Rodrigo?

I looked at my badge and realizes that she's referring to the name on my badge.

Mordecai: Oh, yeah.

Margaret: What are you doing here?

Mordecai: I work here. I don't work here. I was gonna say...I was gonna say I work here, but I seems like in fact you work here. So you know that I don't in fact work here.

Margaret: Are you following me?

Mordecai: No, I'm not following...I'm not following you. No, I'm not. I'm not the stalking type. I had no idea worked here.

Margaret: Then why would you be here?

Mordecai: I just snuck in because, I love science.

Margaret: You love science? You rarely listen to Dr. Ferguson in his lectures.

Mordecai: Now I am passionate about it.

Margaret: So you snuck in. I have to lead this tour group.

Mordecai: I know.

Margaret: So I'm gonna ask you more about this later. Do not get me in trouble.

Mordecai: I promise you, I won't.

Margaret: Stay with the group.

As Margaret heads back to take the interns round the building, I tried to sneak off but I accidentally bumped into a scientist named Jericho Raza, who drops a file that has the same double zero symbol that I saw in my father's file. I decided to follow Raza to a lab which has the same symbol by the door, and I watched as Raza puts in the code for the door and I remembered the code to sneak in once Raza leaves, once inside the lab, I find myself in a room full of spiders spinning super strong silk, I touched one of the strands and the machinery stops and suddenly drops a dozen spiders on my head, I brushed them off and the machinery starts working again.

_**GBF'S POV**_

I decided to talk to Raza.

GBF: We received the results from the MRNA sequences, they were disappointing.

Raza: So define disappointing.

GBF: I'm at a dead end. It's the Decay Rate Algorithm. But this is to be expected.

Raza: Expected? You said you were close.

GBF: We are close, but it's gonna take time.

Raza: He doesn't have time. Your father is dying, Ferguson. Save him, or we'll both lose our heads.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

As I went back to rejoin the intern group, Margaret notices that I snuck off again.

Mordecai: I...

Margaret: Give me the badge. Give it to me.

I reluctantly took the badge off, as I did this I did not notice one of the spiders from the lab crawling on the back of my coat collar, I gave the badge back to Margaret.

Mordecai: Sorry.

As Margaret turns to leave, suddenly I was bit on the back of my neck by the spider.

_**MARGARET'S POV**_

As Mordecai left I thought about him.

Margaret: He was dumb not obeying me but I was impressed about what he said earlier. And he is very cute.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

After getting bit by the spider, I left Ferguson Inc. and I took a ride on the subway and I fell asleep, a Punk named Slasher, seeing me asleep decides to balance a beer bottle on my forehead, when a drop of condensation touches my skin, I suddenly sprang awake and landed on the subway car ceiling, hanging upside down and then I fell down, then as the beer had spilled on the thug's girlfriend she starts complaining.

Slasher's Girlfriend: Disgusting! Now I smell like beer!

Peter Parker: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I...I uh...I

As I tried to apologize to her my hand sticked to her shirt.

Slasher: Get your hand off her!

Mordecai: I'm trying...to get my hand...

Slasher gets angry and pushes me which tears his girlfriend's shirt right off.

Slasher: Are you kidding?

Mordecai: I'm sorry.

Slasher: Are you freaking kidding me?

Slasher gets angry and tried to attack me, but suddenly I had incredible reflexes and moves so fast that Slasher falls and hurts himself.

Mordecai: I'm sorry dude! Oh, man, are you alright?

I sensed the other thugs moving to attack me and I quickly lifted my legs and knocked them out. After the subway incident, I ran home and saw my aunt and uncle waiting up for me.

Mordecai: Hey, sorry, I'm late. I uh...

Aunt Joy: We were so worried!

Mordecai: I know, I'm sorry. Watch...!

suddenly I saw a fly and quickly captures it with his hand

Aunt Joy: That's a fly,Mordecai.

I looked at the fly and then I let it go

Mordecai: Yeah. I'm so sorry I kept you guys up. I'm insensitive, I'm irresponsible. And I'm hungry!

I went into the kitchen and took out a plate of food from the fridge and I started eating.

Aunt Joy: Is he okay?

Uncle Steve: I don't think Mordy is.

(While I was chomping on the food.)

Mordecai: This is...this is your meatloaf. This beats all other meatloafs!

[to Uncle Steve]

Aunt Joy: Something is very wrong.

Uncle Steve: Yeah. Nobody likes your meatloaf.

My aunt and uncle stared in shock as I emptied the fridge and heads to his room, Aunt Joy catches one of the items as it falls from my arm.

Mordecai: I got it.

[to Uncle Steve as they watched me go upstairs]

Aunt Joy: He took the frozen pizza!

Uncle Steve: I noticed that.

Aunt Joy: Why didn't you tell me you didn't like my meatloaf?

Uncle Steve: Um...

Aunt Joy: You could have said that to me thirty seven years ago! How many meatloafs have I made for you?!

In my room, I was sweating and I touched the spider bite at the back of his neck, I pulled away a thread of silk from which the spider is still clinging onto, the next morning I woke up and not realizing my own strength I broke my alarm clock and my bathroom sink as I tried to brush my teeth, as I head back to my room I started hearing a spider that's crawling on my window, scared as what's happening to me I started to look up spider bites online, after which the keypads on my computer stick to my fingers.

I went visit GBF at his home

Mordecai: Dr. Ferguson, uh...you don't remember me. I uh.

GBF: You're the intern from the other day.

Mordecai: Yeah, that's right.

GBF: I'm sure you're a very nice young man, but this is a home. I'd ask you to make an appointment in my office.

[as GBF is about the shut the door]

Mordecai: I'm James Quintel's son.

[GBF looks at Mordecai for a moment]

GBF: Mordecai?

Mordecai: And you substituted in my school once.

[as GBF pours coffee for me and him]

GBF: I'm afraid I can't help you much, Mordecai. I don't know why they left or where they were going.

GBF accidently knocks down one of the coffee cups which I quickly catched.

GBF: Good reflexes.

Mordecai: Thank you.

[I passed GBF's coffee up to him]

GBF: Thank you.

Mordecai: I read your book.

GBF: Oh?

Mordecai: Yeah. It's something. So you really think its possible, cross-species genetics?

GBF: Yes, of course. But for years your father and I were mocked for our theories, not just in the community at large, but at Ferguson Inc. as well. They called us mad scientists. And then your father bred the spider and everything changed. The results were beyond encouraging, they were spectacular. We were gonna change the lives of millions, including my own. Then it was over. He...he was gone, took his research with him. And then I knew without him I...I...I was angry, so I stayed away from you and your family. And for that I'm truly sorry.

Mordecai: Say...say it worked. Say you got it to work. Like how much would the foreign species take over? What...what could the side effects be?

GBF: It's hard to say, considering no subjects survived. The problem was always...

Mordecai: Decay Rate Algorithm?

Dr. Curt Connors: Right.

Mordecai: Right. Can I uh...

I pointed to a pencil and a paper.

GBF: Of course.

I sat and wrote out the algorithm from my father's notes that took me a long time to memorize and passed it to GBF.

GBF: Extraordinary. How did you come up with this?

I pointed to my head and smiled.

GBF: Mordecai, how would you feel about coming to see me at the Tower one day after school?

Mordecai: Yeah.

GBF: Thank you.

During school, Me and Rigby with the help of my powers decided to humiliate Muscle Man for payback.

After me and Rigby was pulled into the principal's office for humiliating Muscle Man whilst playing basketball and shattering the backboard as I dunked the ball over Muscle Man's head.

Mordecai: See ya Rigby.

Rigby: Bye even though we got in trouble, that was AWESOME!

Me and Rigby:Ooooooooooh!

Then Rigby left with his dad.

Mordecai: I hope they're not gonna make us pay for the backboard.

Uncle Steve: I don't care about the backboard. Was that true Mordy?

Mordecai: What?

Uncle Steve: What I heard in there, just now? Did you humiliate Mitch Sorenstein?

Peter Parker: Yeah, I did. But...

Uncle Steve: But what?

Mordecai: This guy...this guy deserved it.

Uncle Steve: Did he?

Mordecai: Yeah.

Uncle Steve: Is he the kid that hit you?

I looked away.

Uncle Steve: Is he?

Mordecai: Yeah. Yeah, but...

Uncle Steve: So all this is about getting even? If so, I guess you must feel pretty good about yourself now, right Mordy? Am I right or wrong?

I didn't reply and I looked down.

Uncle Steve: Yeah, I thought so. Well, thanks to this little escapade of yours, I had to change shifts at work. So you have to pick Aunt May tonight at nine o'clock, understood? Is that understood?

Mordecai: Yeah.

Uncle Steve: Okay. Good.

As we stood in the school hallway, Uncle Steve notices Gwen standing behind us.

Uncle Steve: She looks familiar.

I looked back and saw it's Margaret.

Uncle Steve: She's the girl on you picture frame. Yeah.

Uncle Steve:(To Margaret) He's got you on his picture frame. I'm his probation officer.

Uncle Steve: (To Mordecai) Don't forget Aunt Joy.

Mordecai: Okay dude.

Uncle Steve walks off and I laughed nervously as I turned to Margaret.

Mordecai: He's a character. He's my uncle. He um...he's a pathological lier and thought you were someone else.

Margaret: [jokingly] Oh, man. You don't have me on a picture frame?

Mordecai: Yeah. Well, I mean like, I had a...I took a photo of the science team and you're in the science team, so.

Margaret: Right.

Mordecai: So, he must have seen...um...cause I was touching up stuff.

Margaret: You were touching up stuff?

we both laughed.

Mordecai: I was...I was...I'm not gonna answer that.

Margaret: Did you get expelled?

Mordecai: No. No. I didn't get expelled. I got community service. Um...so uh...you wanna uh...I don't know. Um...

Margaret: Wanna what?

Mordecai: I don't know. Just uh...I don't know. I don't know. We could uh...or we could do something else. Or we could, if you don't like...we could...

Margaret: What? Yeah.

Mordecai: Yeah?

Margaret: Yeah, either one.

Mordecai: Really?

Margaret: Sure.

Mordecai: Okay. Good. Sounds good.

Margaret: Cool.

Mordecai: Okay. You know, I can't right now. I can't right now.

Margaret: Yeah, I know.

Mordecai: I'm so busy right now.

Margaret: Me too.

Margaret laughed.

Mordecai: But uh...maybe uh...

Margaret: Yeah, just, you know?

Mordecai: Some other...

Margaret: Time.

Mordecai: Okay. Alright.

Margaret turns

Mordecai: Bye.

I watched Margaret as she walks down the hallway and she turns and smiles at him.

_**MARGARET'S POV**_

I walked down the hallway and smiled at Mordecai. He is so cute but he is very shy.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

Before visiting GBF, I slacked off a little bit with my board combined with my powers and I trained my powers a little bit.

After visiting GBF at Ferguson Tower, I noticed an old piece of equipment in the lab.

Mordecai: I remember that, I've seen that before.

GBF: The Ganali Device.

Mordecai: Yeah, I remember a picture of that in my dad's office.

GBF: The idea was so simple, you load it with an antigen, it creates a cloud which can be dispersed over a neighborhood, even an entire city. Theoretically you could cure Polio in an afternoon.

Mordecai: It's incredible.

GBF: Well, others disagreed. You know, what if the device were loaded with a toxin? What if you wanted to opt out? You can't run away from a cloud after all, so here it lies, gathering dust.

We went to the lab.

GBF: What you see here is a computer model of lizard. Many of these wonderful creatures are so brilliantly adaptive that they can regenerate entire limbs at will. You can imagine my envy. We're trying to harness this capability in transferring into our host subject, Freddie, the three legged mouse.

GBF: Enter the algorithm now Mordecai.

Just as I was about the enter my father's algorithm into the computer, I get a call from my uncle.

GBF: Do you need to take that?

I shook my head and rejected the call

Mordecai: Okay. Check. See what I'm trying to do?

GBF: Preempt the protein.

Mordecai: Preempt the immune response yeah whatever.

After several failed attempts for the mouse to regrow a limb, the computer finally declares the regeneration has been successful and the mouse has regrown a limb.

GBF: Extraordinary. And thank you.

Then Mr. Ferguson shows me their live mouse test subjects.

GBF: Meet Fred and Wilma, our three legged mice.

GBF gives one of the mice to me

Mordecai: Hey, buddy. I got you.

GBF: Okay. Careful, wouldn't want to inject you by mistake. Human trials aren't until next week.

He smiles at me and he injected the mouse]

GBF: There.

after my visit at Ferguson Inc., I returned home late at night.

Uncle Steve: You owe your aunt an apology Mordy. Big time! Be a man, get in there and apologize.

We entered the house.

Mordecai: I'm sorry, Aunt Joy. I...

Aunt Joy: Honestly, you don't have to apologize to me.

Uncle Steve: The hell he doesn't!

Aunt May: Ben.

Peter Parker: Look, I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I uh...I got distracted, I was at Ferguson Inc...

Uncle Steve: Oh, you got distracted.

Mordecai: Yeah.

Uncle Steve: You're Aunt, my wife, had to walk twelve blocks, alone in the middle of night and then waited in a deserted subway station, because you got distracted.

Aunt Joy: Steven, sweetheart, honestly, I am completely capable of walking home by myself...

Uncle Steve: You will not defend this boy!

Aunt Joy: I'm not defending him!

Uncle Steve: You are defending him!

Uncle Steve: Listen to me, son.

Mordecai: Yeah, go ahead dude.

Uncle Steve: You're a lot like your father. You really are, Mordecai, and that's a good thing. But your father lived by a philosophy, a principle really. He believed that...that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things. That's what at stake here. Not a choice, responsibility.

Mordecai: That is nice. That's really...that's great. That's all well and good, so where is he?

Uncle Steve: What?

Mordecai: Where is he? Where's my dad? He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?

Uncle Steve: Oh, come on! How dare you?

Mordecai: How dare I? How dare you?

I turned and walked out of the house in anger.

Uncle Steve: Where are you going? Mordecai, come back here! Please!

As I closed the front door, not realizing my own strength, the glass completely shattered, I ran off

Aunt Joy: Steven, leave him alone for a little while. He'll be alright.

Uncle Steve went after me, calling out my name, but I was hiding up a subway pole.

After my angry encounter with Uncle Steve, I went to the grocery store to buy some Radicola.

Store Clerk: That's $2.07.

I put my money on the counter but it's not enough.

Store Clerk: Uh...it's $2.07.

Mordecai: Yeah dude, I know.

Store Clerk: Kid, you're holding up the line.

I took pennies from the "leave a penny, take a penny" tray to make up the difference.

Store Clerk: No, you can leave a penny. You can't take a penny.

Mordecai: What?

Store Clerk: You can't leave a penny anytime, you have to spend ten dollars to take a penny. Store policy. You gonna pay? You're holding up my line!

Mordecai: I don't have two cents.

Store Clerk: You can't afford your drink, just step aside. What, daddy didn't give you enough allowance money today?

Mordecai: It's two cents dude, we're talking about two cents.

Store Clerk: Just step aside, kid.

I was about to leave when I noticed that the next customer deliberately knocked a bunch of stuff off the counter.

Store Clerk: Really?

As the store clerk bends to collect the stuff off the floor, the customer grabs the cash from the register and tosses the soda that I couldn't buy to me before taking off, the store clerk goes after the thief and I watched him.

Store Clerk: Hey, stop! Somebody stop that guy!

Store Clerk:(To me) Hey kid, little help?

Mordecai: Not my policy.

I turned and walked off, on the other side of the street, Uncle Steve hears the store clerk yelling for help, he sees the thief trip and fall, dropping a gun out of his coat, Steve tries to grab the gun but gets shot in the chest, I ran to help Uncle Steve, but by the time he gets there Ben is dead.

Mordecai: Uncle Steve. Uncle Steve. Uncle Steve. CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! Oh my god. Oh my god. (I started to cry and apologize to Uncle Steve.)

_**BACK AT THE HOUSE**_

Cop: Someone gave a description to the sketch artist. You know this guy?

Aunt Joy: No.

Cop: We expected that and homicide will try to find him.

Aunt Joy: Okay.

Mordecai: Can I have that dude.

Cop: Sure. He has a skull tattooed on his neck.

I went to my room and I saw a voicemail on my phone. It was Uncle Steve.

_**MESSAGE**_

Mordecai, I know things have been difficult lately. And I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Ever since you were a little boy, you've been living with so many unresolved things. Well, take it from old man, those things send us down a road, they make us who we are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, son. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them, and know that wherever they take you, we'll always be here. So, come on home, Mordecai. You're my hero, and I love you Mordecai and this is what my father used to tell me, with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that Mordy, Remember that...

_**END OF MESSAGE**_

I started to cry once again. The next day I was walking in the hallways without Rigby. Everyone started to look at me and feel sorry for me. Then Muscle Man shows up.

Muscle Man: Hey Quintel.

Mordecai: Not today Muscle Man.

Muscle Man: Hey, come on, man. I just wanna talk...

As Muscle Man gives me a friendly pat on the back, suddenly I grabbed him by the neck and held him against the lockers and everyone started to stare at us.

Muscle Man: It feels better, right? Look, your uncle died. I'm sorry. I get it. I'm sorry.

I let Muscle Man go and I began to cry.

Muscle Man: Okay?

I nodded my head, I walked off and rans into Margaret, who was watching all this.

Margaret: Mordecai.

She hugged me, but I just walked away. After school I decided to look for Uncle Steve's murderer. After I went out looking for thief that killed my uncle, I encountered a thug that resembles the thief but after getting into a fight with him and saving him from falling off a building I saw that he doesn't have the skull tattoo on his neck and lets him go, as I walked away I fell through the roof and landed in a Mexican wresting ring.

Thug: I know what you look like! You hear me! I've seen your face!

I looked around the ring and saw an old Mexican wrestling poster and I decided to make myself a mask based on this and as I honed my crime-fighting skills and I decided to design mechanical web-shooters using the design of the biocable launchers that I miniaturized and industrial spider silk packets from Ferguson Inc. that I bought using my life savings.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. The Lizard

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

I've been hunting down criminals for weeks that looked like the killer of my uncle but none of them was the guy with a skull tattoo on his neck.

_**FRANK SMITH: THE FATHER OF MARGARET'S POV**_

(referring to the vigilante (Mordecai), who's been intercepting criminals that look like the man that killed his uncle.)

Frank: You got a description?

Cop: Well, no. He wears a mask.

Frank: A mask?

Cop: Yeah, and most of his victims are suspects, some of them with serious rap sheets. They're calling him a vigilante.

Frank: Okay, he's not a vigilante. He's an anarchist.

Just then the Vigilante drops one the criminals he captured in his spider web in front of the police headquarters.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

I decided to design a better costume to suit me more. I finally made a red and blue costume out of spandex based on this spider that I found in the internet. I decided to take a swing in the City but I was interrupted by Aunt Joy while I was swinging.

Aunt Joy: (Via cell phone) Mordecai, can you buy me eggs, organic?

Mordecai(Unmasked): Yeah, okay Aunt Joy.

Later at night, in a parking lot, a car thief brakes into a car, as he's about to start the car, I interrupted him while wearing my costume.

Spider-Jay: Ahem, you know dude, in the future, if you're gonna steal cars, don't dress like a car thief, man.

Car Thief: What, are you a cop?

Spider-Jay: Dude really? You seriously think I'm a cop? Cop in a skin tight red and blue suit? You know, you're...you're...you got a mind of true scholar, dude.

I hit him in the face with one of my web-shooters. Then he tried getting out of the car but I keep pulling the door back until he tried getting out of the window.

Spider-Jay: Great thinking dude, get out of the window.

Then I got out a split second faster than him and I gave him the old sneak attack but he dodged it and he pulled a knife out of his pocket. I decided to troll him.

Car Thief: Just let me go.

Spider-Jay: Is that a knife? Is that a real knife?

I fell on my knees, pretending to be afraid.

Car Thief: Yes, it's a real knife.

Spider-Jay: My weakness, it's small knives dude.

Car Thief: Just let me go.

Spider-Jay: Anything, but knives!

Suddenly I launched my webbing using my web-shooters at the hand of the thief holding the knife.

Spider-Jay: Oh, it's so simple. That was cool,dude.

Car Thief: What the hell is this?

Spider-Jay: Webbing that I developed myself. I don't think you really wanna know anymore right now.

Car Thief: Come on! Let me go!

I used my web-shooter again capturing the thief's other hand in a web.

Spider-Jay: Okay, one second! One second!

I pretended to sneeze and shoot another web which lands in the middle of the thief's testicles

Car Thief: Come on, let me go!

I kept shooting web at him

Car Thief: Stop it!

I laughed a little bit

Car Thief: That isn't funny!

Spider-Jay: It is kind of funny dude.

Car Thief: Come on! Help! Help!

Spider-Jay: Ssh dude!

I shot another web which landed on the thief's mouth, shutting him up. As I have the thief trapped on the wall using my webbing, I checked his neck for the skull tattoo but he doesn't have one.

Spider-Jay: This could have gotten a lot worse. Now, hold still dude.

I cut a hole in the web across the thief's mouth so that he can breath, at that moment a cop arrives on his bike.

Spider-Jay: Oh, the boys in blue are here! I got him!

As the cop arrives, he points his gun at ME!

Car Thief Cop: Freeze! You in the tights, don't move!

Spider-Jay: You serious dude?

Car Thief Cop: Who are you?

Spider-Jay: No one seems to grasp the concept of the mask.

I moved towards the cop.

Car Thief Cop: Freeze!

The cop starts shooting at me, which I easily dodged and then I disarmed him using my webs.

Spider-Jay: I just did eighty percent of your job! Huh? That's how you repay me?

When the rest of the police arrive, I made a run for it.

_**FRANK SMITHS'S**** POV**_

(to the police officer's who have failed to capture Mordecai.)

Frank: 50 of the City's finest, versus one guy in a unitard. Am I correct?

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

I turn up late at home and I find my aunt waiting up for me. I realized she would flip if she saw me with bruises so I put up my hood.

Aunt Joy: Where were you?

Mordecai: I was out.

Aunt Joy: Did you get the eggs?

Mordecai: Nope. Forgot the eggs! Ima get it right now.

Aunt Joy: No, you most certainly will not! Not at this hour!

I try to avoid eye contact with her so she doesn't flip.

Aunt Joy: Look at me, Mordecai? Take off the stupid hood and look at me.

I was right about Aunt Joy if she sees me like this.

Aunt Joy: Where do you go? Who does this to you?

Mordecai: Please go to bed, Aunt May.

Aunt Joy: Please tell me.

Mordecai: Aunt May, please, please please go to sleep!

Aunt Joy: I can't sleep! Don't you understand? I can't sleep! Mordecai, listen to me. Secrets have a cost, they're not for free. Not now, not ever.

_**GBF'S POV**_

GBF: Cross-species genetics is finally working. I've used lizard DNA to help Freddie regrow that limb.

Raza: It's a miracle.

GBF: No, it's hard work and a promise, and it's a step closer to the primate lab.

Raza: Ah, but he doesn't have time for every little step.

GBF: Little?

Raza: I just mean he can't wait.

GBF: Well, he'll have to. Unless he wants to be a lab rat.

Raza: That's not what I'm saying.

GBF: So what are you saying?

Raza: You have to start human trials, now.

GBF: No, I don't. And no, I won't.

Raza: Well, then he's going to die.

GBF: People die, even my father.

Raza: We are not finished.

GBF: Human trials? Where on earth are you gonna find the people to volunteer?

Raza: The wards, as far as anyone's concerned, it's for a winter flu shot. I might think that veterans hospitals a place to start.

GBF: You gotta be kidding me?

Raza: I don't think I am.

I decided to leave, but Raza stops me.

Raza: It's a little late for shock and indignation,Garret. About fifteen years late.

GBF: I've no idea what you're talking about?

Raza: James Quintel wore it well. On you, it's a cheap suit, as it was then.

GBF: I have nothing to do with that.

Raza: Is that what you told his son, Mordecai?

GBF: I don't know what you're saying.

Raza: You don't know, or you don't wanna know?

After I refused to do human trials on the new cross-species genetics formula.

Raza: I'll remind you what happened. Richard Parker said just about the same thing then that you are saying now. The clock is ticking, Dr. Connors.

GBF: I um...I won't.

Raza: Fine. The formula is ours now, anyway. Say goodbye to that arm you dreamed of. I'm shutting it down. Have your office cleared out by the morning, your toys could be taken away too, you know?

(turning to the mouse)

Raza: Right, Freddie?

Raza walks out of my office.

_**MARGARET'S POV**_

I caught Mordecai in the school hallway.

Mordecai: Mordecai, how's it going?

Margaret: Where are you headed?

Mordecai: Uh...Monday, B-track.

Margaret: It's Thursday.

Mordecai: It's Thursday?

Margaret: What happened to your eye?

Mordecai: Where?

Margaret: You're eye, it looks bruised.

Mordecai: Oh! Yeah, yeah! I don't know. Maybe I got a rash.

Margaret: It's pretty bad. Have you gone to the nurse?

Mordecai: Mmhmm.

Margaret: Do you like branzino?

Mordecai looks at me blankly.

Margaret: Like the fish?

Mordecai: Mmhmm. No, I know. I know. I know.

Margaret: Well, if you want, you can come to this address at uh...at eight o'clock tonight.

I gave Mordecai the address of my family's home.

Margaret: My mom's making Branzino, so.

Mordecai looked at the address and realized something.

Mordecai: What's the apartment number?

Margaret: Oh, it's apartment twenty sixteen. I didn't...I didn't write that part down. I don't why I didn't.

I laughed.

Mordecai: I'll remember it.

Margaret: Twenty sixteen.

I went to my class.

That evening, Mordecai shows up outside my bedroom window and knocks on the window.

Margaret: Hi! How did you get out there?

Mordecai: The fire escape. Your doorman's intimidating.

Margaret: That's twenty stories!

Mordecai: Yeah, it's alright.

He entered my bedroom.

Mordecai: This is your room?

Margaret: Yes, this is my room.

He looked around

Mordecai: Books. Pictures.

I laughed at his sense of humor.

Mordecai: Oh, hey, uh...I got your mom these.

He takes out a bunch of broken looking flowers from his backpack.

Margaret: Oh, lovely!

Mordecai: Yeah, they're beautiful, right?

Margaret: They're beautiful.

Mordecai: They were...they were nice.

Margaret: No, they're beautiful.

Mordecai: I'm sorry.

Margaret: No, it's impressive. They're actually held together very well.

Mordecai: I'm gonna keep these.

I smiled.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

(referring to my backpack)

Margaret: Do you have your suit in there?

I quickly paused, thinking she was referring to my Spider-Jay costume.

Mordecai: My suit?

Margaret: For dinner? Are you gonna...are you gonna wear that? That's um...that's

(at that moment Margaret's dad, Captain Haddad, walks into her room)

Frank: Hey, hon.

(he sees me in Margaret's room)

Frank: You must be Mordecai.

Margaret: Dad, this is Mordecai.

Mordecai: Hi, nice to meet you, sir.

I went to shake Captain Haddad's hand but he refused.

Jeff: Nice to meet you. Dinner's ready. I hope you like branzino.

Mordecai: Who doesn't?

I thought:

_Margaret's father is a human?_

_**GBF'S POV**_

After my argument with Raza, I decided to inject the serum into my neck, but I fell asleep at my desk, and when I woke up my body has regenerated and the fake one is on the floor, I decided to call Raza.

GBF: Emma, it's Garret. Is he there?

Emma: I'm afraid not, doctor. The car's taking him to the veterans hospital in Brooklyn.

GBF: No, no, no! He can't, Emma. You...you have to stop him. He...he...

Emma: I would, but I always lose him when he's on the bridge. I'll make sure Dr. Raza returns your call as soon as possible.

I decided to take a cab and catch up to Raza but my new body started to scale but I just told the driver to just drive.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

At the dinner table, I was poking my branzino at the table since I don't know how to eat it.

Denise Smith(Mother): You're having trouble there, aren't you? The head goes on the... Simon, help Margaret's friend with the fish.

(as Simon Smith starts to help me)

Mordecai: Oh, uh...I got no idea

Simon: First time.

(Margaret whispers to me from across the table)

Margaret: Branzino.

Denise: Jeff, why don't you tell us about your day?

Mandy Smith(sister) : Oh, yeah, dad. Did you catch that spider guy yet?

Frank: No, we didn't catch him, but we will. He's an amateur, who's assaulting civilians in the dead of night, he's clumsy, he leaves clues, bit still dangerous.

Mordecai: he's as...he's assaulting people? I'm not sure. I mean, I saw that video, of him and the car thief and I think most people would say that he was providing a public service.

Frank: Most people would be wrong. If I wanted a car thief off the street, he's already be off the street.

Mordecai: So why wasn't he then?

Frank: Let me illuminate you. You see, the car thief was leading us to the people who run the entire operation. It's been a six month long sting, it's called strategy. I'm sure you're aware of the term, strategy? You've probably heard about that in school?

Mordecai: Yeah.

Frank: Good.

Mordecai: Well, obviously he didn't know you had a plan.

Frank: You seem to know an awful lot about this case. You know something that we don't know? I mean, who's side are you on here?

Mordecai: Well, I'm not on anyone's side. I saw a video on the internet...

Frank: Oh! You saw the video on the internet. Well, then the case is closed.

Mordecai: Well, no. I'm just sayin', if you watch the video, maybe send you a link? It looks like...it looks like he's really trying to help.

Frank: Yeah, sure, on the internet he's been made out to look like some kind of masked hero or something.

Mordecai: No. No. I'm not saying he's a hero, I don't think he's a hero at all.

Frank: What are you trying to say?

Mordecai: I'm saying, he's trying to help. But it looks like he's trying to do something that maybe the police can't.

Frank: Something the police can't?

Mordecai: I don't know.

Frank: What do you think we do all day? Think we just sit and slack around eating donuts with our thumbs planted firmly up our asses?

Denise: Frank!

Margaret: Daddy.

Denise: Frank.

Mordecai: I'm sorry.

Frank: Is that what you think we do down there?

Mandy: Up your what, dad?

Denise: Mandy!

Mordecai: I think he stands for what you stand for, sir. Protecting innocent people from bad guys.

Frank: I stand for law and order, son. That's what I stand for, okay? I wear a badge. This guy wears a mask, like uh...you know, like uh...like an outlaw! He's hunting down a bunch of criminals that all look the same, like he's got some sort of personal vendetta. But he's not protecting innocent people. Mr. Quintel.

Margaret: Let's get some air, Mordecai.

(she stands and turns to leave)

Margaret: Dad, we need to talk.

Frank: Yes, we do.

Mordecai: Thank you for having me. I'm sorry if I insulted you, that was not my intention.

(Mr. Smith gives me a disapproving look)

Jeff: You're welcome.

(I got up)

Mordecai: Branzino was real good, Mrs. Smith. Thank you.

Denise: You're welcome.

Me and Margaret leave the room to take me outside.

_**MARGARET'S POV**_

After the awkward family dinner, I took Mordecai outside.

Margaret: Well, that was something.(referring to her dad)

Mordecai: I'm sorry. I thought he was gonna arrest me at one point.

Margaret: Nah, I wouldn't have let him arrest you.

Margaret: What happened to your face?

Mordecai: Skating accident.

Margaret: Oh.

Mordecai: Well thanks for the Branzino.

Margaret: Yeah.

Then me and Mordecai heard police sirens.

Mordecai: I gotta go.

Margaret: Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

I decided to follow the police cars after Margaret is out of sight. They stopped on the bridge.

_**TAXI DRIVER'S POV**_

I took GBF to his destination but unfortunately he turned into a Godzilla like creature that wrecked the cab and nearly killed me.

_**RAZA'S POV**_

I was on the bridge and I saw this lizard creature and he tried to kill me but I was rescued by the Spider-Jay and the Lizard threw my car but I was saved by Spider-Jay using his web.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

I saw this lizard creature attacking so I changed into my costume and I decided to fight him but I was forced to save everybody first but by the time I was done webbing up the cars, a construction manager named Ray yelled.

Ray: SOMEBODY HELP MY KID, HE IS TRAPPED!

I went to save him but he was afraid of me so I was forced to take off my mask.

Mordecai: Dude, I'm just a normal guy. Wanna hold my mask?

Kid: Yeah.

Mordecai: What's your name?

I looked at his bag and saw that his name is Jack.

Mordecai: Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Mordecai: Let's get you outta here dude.

I managed to unbuckle the seatbelt but the car bursted into flames so I was forced to hold on to the car for Jack to climb up but he was too scared to do it but I got an idea.

Mordecai: The mask. Put it on, it will make you strong.

Jack put on the mask and my idea worked. He climbed out but I lost grip of the car but while the car is falling, I caught Jack using my web. I returned him to Ray.

Ray: Who are you?

Mordecai: I'm Spider-Jay.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Poor Mordecai Quintel

_**THIS IS THE LAST PART OF THE AMAZING SPIDER-JAY AU. I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW SERIES BASED ON THIS AU. PRESENTING:**_

**_CHAPTER 3: POOR MORDECAI QUINTEL_**

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

The day after the bridge incident, Smith addresses the news reporters; I watched this on the TV as I eat breakfast.

Frank Smith: At approximately 9 p.m. last night an incident took place on the Two Peaks Bridge. Much of what occurred is really speculation at this point. However, several eye witnesses to the crime as well as our own prepreliminary finding, have positively placed one individual at the scene, which is why this morning I'm issuing an arrest warrant for the masked vigilante, known as Spider-Jay.

During a free track at school, I went to Ferguson Tower and I find the place looking empty, I picked up the serum injection from GBF's desk and as I'm looking at it GBF enters the lab.

GBF: It's not nice to snoop. I gave everyone the week off.

Mordecai: Yeah.

GBF: Shouldn't you be at school?

Mordecai: No, I got a...I got a free track. I wanted...I wanted to ask you a question. How would a predator track a reptile?

GBF: Oh, they don't. Most reptiles are at the top of their respective food chain, kings of their domain.

Mordecai: But they gotta have vulnerabilities, right?

GBF: Why the sudden interest in the cold blooded?

Mordecai: Just asking a question. I got...I got...I got school stuff, biology profiles to do. So, because of the cold blood, would they react to sudden changes in temperature?

GBF: You'd have to catch one first.

GBF: Did you know there's a rumour of a new species in Two Peaks? Beautiful and quite large.

Mordecai: What do you know about it? Have you seen it?

GBF: Well, it's not yet classified. But it can be aggressive, if threatened.

I was completely unaware of the change of GBF so he turns his face from me.

Mordecai: Doc, are you alright?

GBF: Never been better, Mordecai. Never been better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I have a new project I'm working on and I need to be alone.

He opened the door to his lab, I nodded my head and walked out, GBF walked with me.

GBF: Don't worry, Mr. Quintel. I'll be back.

He started to walk off but before he leaves he turns to face me.

GBF: Wonderful things are coming. Wonderful things.

I looked at him suspiciously as he leaves, then I turned and saw the test mouse they had injected with the serum has morphed into a lizard mouse and is eating the normal mouse in the next cage.

Mordecai: Fred!

I decided to go to Captain Smith.

Frank: Mr. Quintel, why are you not in school?

Mordecai: Got a free track.

Frank: Okay. Well I do not have a free track, so make your point quickly.

Mordecai: Okay, fine. There may not be a dinosaur running around Two Peaks, but there is something more dangerous, and I know who it is.

Frank: You know who it is?

Mordecai: Dr. Garrett Bobby Ferguson, he's a biochemist...

Frank: Of Ferguson Inc.?

Mordecai: That's right.

Frank: Okay. Dr. Ferguson who's also my daughter's mentor. Is that who you're talking about?

Mordecai: That's the one.

Frank: You know, recently Dr. Ferguson gave Margaret a glowing college recommendation. It was beautiful, when I read it I cried. But you would have me believe that in his spare time he's running around dressed up like a giant dinosaur.

Mordecai: Not dressing up and not a dinosaur. He has transformed himself into a giant lizard.

He looks at me and thinks I'm crazy.

Frank: Let me ask you a question. Do I look like the mayor of Tokyo to you?

Mordecai: I'm telling you the...I'm telling you the absolute truth. This man has worked for his whole life on cross-species genetics. He lost one arm and has been trying to grow it back, but there is something imbalanced by the equation and he has turned into a full lizard. He's using lizard DNA. He is dangerous! And he's planning something horrific. I know! I know!

Frank: Okay. Alright. I get it. Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna go back to hanging out with the citizens of Tokyo, and I'm gonna go back to protecting the citizens of this fine and fair city of ours. Sergeant Butler, would you please escort Mr. Quintel back to school.

Butler starts escorting me out.

Mordecai: Captain Smith, I'm not...I'm not messing around. Just bring him in, just call him in! You have to call him in! He is a danger to everybody! Just, please, listen to me!

Butler pushes me out and as I left, Frank turns to his colleague.

Frank: Jimmy, give me everything we have on Dr. Garrett Bobby Ferguson. Okay? Right away.

As I walked out of the police station, I noticed little lizards crawling down into the sewer and a Daily Peaks newspaper saying that they need pictures of the lizard creature and they will pay big. I decided to go to the sewers in my Spider-Jay costume to take a picture of the Lizard and get the reward.

_**GBF'S POV**_

I have set up a mini-lab in the sewer and I recorded myself on camera.

GBF: Subject; Dr. Garret Bobby Ferguson. Current temperature; eighty nine point seven, steady for forty eight hours. Blood panels reveal lymphocyte and monocyte readings consistent with subject's past. Clotting rate vastly improved, marked enhancement in...in muscle response, strength and elasticity.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

As GBF is testing himself, I was down the sewer, I built a giant web in the intersection of the tunnels; back at GBF's sewer lab, GBF continues talking into the camera.

_**GBF'S POV**_

GBF: Eye sight similarly improved. Subject no longer requires corrective lenses. This is no longer about curing ills. This is about finding perfection. In attempt to regress regenerative relapse, dosage has been increased to two hundred milligrams.

I injected myself with the serum and I suddenly turned violent and knocked the camera out and I turned into the lizard

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

I'm lying on the giant web that I built to wait for GBF and I was so bored, I started to play games on my phone but I sensed something and I put my mask on but it was just a bunch of lizards but I still followed them to who knows what. While I was analysing the area, The Lizard found me instead of the other way around. He grabbed hold of me.

The Lizard: You stopped me once. You won't stop me again! I'm getting stronger everyday!

Suddenly we fell through the giant web and fought underwater with me escaping through a pipe that the lizard can't follow through.

Spider-Jay: Oh, that sucked!

_**THE LIZARD'S POV**_

As Mordecai's camera keeps taking pictures of me, I noticed the flash and I grabbed the camera, I see that it has the label 'Property of Mordecai Quintel".

The Lizard: MORDECAI QUINTEL!

I destroyed the camera.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

I know that I'm severely injured so I decided to go to Rigby's or to Margaret's but I will be forced to reveal my identity to one of them to get help. I saw Rigby's home first so I went in.

Rigby: SPIDER-JAY! I'm a big fan of you and why are you in my room?

I took off my mask.

Rigby: Mordecai? Why are you dressed as Spider-Jay?

Mordecai: Because…..because…Iamspiderjay.

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: I am Spider-Jay dude. Don't tell anyone.

Rigby: It's fine dude. I won't tell.

(Rigby notices the gash on my chest that I got on that battle with Lizard.)

Rigby: Woah dude, what happened.

Mordecai: You should see the other guy dude. The other guy, in this instance, being a giant mutant lizard.

Rigby's Mom: Hey, Rigby. Honey, do you want uh...coco? I'm making some coco.

Rigby quickly answered while I hid.

Rigby: I do not want coco mom I'm 17 years old.

Rigby's Mom: Okay. I just thought I remembered somebody saying last week that his fantasy was to live in Candied Island.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Rigby shuts the door but quickly apologized to his mother and that he does not want coco.

Mordecai: Candied Island?

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Rigby took this giant first aid kit inside his closet.

Mordecai: What's in that thing an ambulance?

Rigby: My mom is overprotective of me.

Rigby cleaned my chest wound and I started to explain.

Rigby: So you made that lizard creature that was on that bridge.

Mordecai: Yeah. I gotta stop him because I created him. I gave him an equation that made all of this possible. Something my father had been working on, secretly. Now I realize why he kept it a secret. Rigby, this is my responsibility. I have to fix it.

Rigby was pretending to sleep.

Mordecai: RIGBY!

Rigby: Wha….whowhatwhenwherehowwhy?

Mordecai: Never mind. Thanks for the help.

I went out of his room through his window and I swung back home.

_**GBF'S POV**_

Back in my sewer lab, I morphed back into a floating head and I was thinking to myself.

GBF: Mordecai Quintel. Spider-Jay! I'm not the one who needs help! There will be no more loneliness, no more outcasts. Species wide distribution could enhance humanity on an evolutionary scale. One has to adapt to survive.

I spoke out loud.

GBF: Without changing likeness I might be free to cast off flesh wherein I dwell confide.

I thought to myself again.

GBF: Would you give it all up, after all you know you can do?

GBF: I can save them!

I took the serum once again and I injected a high dosage of it then I began to transform.

GBF: You're not gonna get in the way of my plan,Mordecai Quintel!

I climbed into Mordecai's school bathroom threw the sewers, the kids all run with terror and Mordecai tells Margaret and Rigby to run too, and then we start fighting.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

The Lizard: No where to hide, Mordecai.

The lizard throws me through a wall and he concocts a makeshift bomb with the chemicals in the chemistry lab and throws it through the wall where I was in.

The Lizard: All these souls, lost and alone, I can save them! I can cure them! There's no need to stop me, Mordecai!

I threw one of my shoes at him, then I jumped out of the wall dressed in my Spider-Jay costume and jumps on top of the lizard]

Spider-Jay: You're not thinkin' straight, doc! Stop this! This isn't you!

Spider-Jay: Let's talk this out!

We continued to fight.

Spider-Jay: Alright, so you don't wanna talk?

I fired a web in his mouth to shut him up.

Spider-Jay: There you go.

the lizard easily gets rid of the web on his mouth, and as I grabbed hold of his tail, the lizard tries to get me off his tail but hitting me hard against the wall several times.

Spider-Jay: Don't...make me...have to...hurt you!

I yanked his tail off and I got thrown to the ground.

Spider-Jay: Ugh! Disgusting dude!

the Lizard's tail quickly regrows back as he walks towards me and as he's about to tear my head off suddenly Margaret hits him with a trophy.

_**MARGARET'S POV**_

The Lizard: Margaret!

As the lizard turns to me, Spider-Jay uses this opportunity to wrap the lizard in web and traps him, he then takes the trophy from me and breaks the window with it, he turns to me.

Spider-Jay: I'm gonna throw you out the window now.

Margaret: What?

He threw me out of the window but one of his webs caught me and I swang out of the window. I thought he was going to say those romantic stuff in some romantic superhero movies I saw.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

(Referring to the police sirens that can be heard outside the school grounds)

Spider-Jay: Uh-oh! Someone's been a bad lizard!

As we fight we crashed through the library wall, we see an old lolliman (Pops Maellard) in the library listening to music on headphones and totally unaware of the events going on behind him as me and the lizard keep on fighting.

After the school attack, I decided to call Margaret. Luckily my phone is new so she won't know it's me.

Spider-Jay: Hey it's Spider-Jay (I disguised my voice a bit).

Margaret: Where is Mordecai? He is a blue Jay, same height as you…..

Spider-Jay: He's fine.

Margaret: Thank God and how did you get my number?

Spider-Jay: Mordecai gave it to me in case of emergencies. I'm down the sewer, I'm tracking the Lizard. I gotta stop him before anyone gets hurt, but we need antidote. Do you know how to run a serum?

Margaret: Yeah, I do it at my internship in Ferguson Inc. all the time.

Spider-Jay: Okay. Great. Great. Great. Okay. Listen, I need you to go to Ferguson Inc., I need you to access the cross-species file. It's a blue serum, vile, 1-2-3-8-9. (Luckily I studied this time.)

Margaret: Okay, got it. On my way.

Spider-Jay: Call you later.(I hung up)

I found GBF's sewer lab and I turned on his computer which has GBF's recordings of himself.

GBF: I spent my life as a scientist trying to create a world without weakness, without outcasts. I sought to create a stronger human being, but there's no such thing. Human beings are weak, pathetic, feeble minded creatures. Why be human at all when we can be so much more? Faster, stronger, smarter! This is my gift to you.

As I listened to GBF on the computer I looked around and I found Ferguson's plans to use the use the old cloud machine at Ferguson Inc. to disperse a cloud of serum across the city, turning everybody into lizards.

_**FRANK SMITH'S POV**_

I went inside the copter to find the lizard.

Officer: The lizard's headed toward Canal Street Station.

Frank: What about Spider-Jay?

Officer: He's inside the high school.

Frank: I want that Spider-Jay off the street.

I listened to the helicopter radio as the officer updates me.

Officer's Voice: The lizard creature has released a biological agent. All efforts at stopping him have failed and he is now proceeding north on Old Town Avenue.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

After finding out Ferguson's plans, I decided to call Margaret again.

Spider-Jay: Hey, where are you? (Still disguising my voice)

Margaret: I'm in Ferguson Inc.

Spider-Jay: You have to get out of there right now, okay?

Margaret: The antidote is cooking.

Spider-jay: No, no, no! Ferguson is on the way. He's coming to you right now. He means to disperse them with the device, he's gonna infect the whole city!

Margaret: There's eight minutes left.

Spider-Jay: You're gonna wait there for eight minutes after what I just told you? People are gonna die! You leave right now! Listen, that is an order! Okay?

Margaret: I'm gonna get everybody out.

Mordecai: Did you hear what...?

She hung up on me and she evacuated everyone.

Mordecai: Margaret! Margaret? You mother hubbard! Are you shitting me?!

As I was rushing to Ferguson Inc. the police captured me with a stun-gun bullet and I fell to the ground, as they handcuffed me and Captain Smith pulls off my mask, I broke free and I fought off the police officers, but Smith pulls his gun and shouts out

Frank: Freeze! Down on the ground! Put your hands behind your head! Now!

The police light shined on me and it revealed my face.

Frank: Quintel!

Mordecai: It's headed to Ferguson Inc; and you're daughter's there right now.

I slowly walked towards Smith.

Mordecai: You gotta let me go.

I kneeled to pick up my mask, I put it on and I ran off, the police start shooting at me.

Jeff: Hold your fire!

As I was swinging away, I got shot in the leg and it slowed me down as I was trying to get to Ferguson Inc. The man whose son I saved on the bridge sees me struggling on the TV and organizes his construction workers to turn their cranes to form a framework on which I can swing to Ferguson Inc.

_**FRANK SMITH'S POV**_

I arrived just as Margaret runs out of the Ferguson building with the antidote.

Margaret: Dad! I have got to get this to Spider-Jay.

Jeff: Get in the car, let's go.

Margaret: No! No, no, no! I can stop the lizard!

Jeff: Get in the car.

Margaret: You don't understand!

Jeff: I do. I'm gonna give it to him.

I took the antidote in Margaret's hand.

Jeff: Give me this. Get in the car.

I pushed her towards one of the officers.

Margaret: Please make sure he's okay.

_**MORDECAI'S POV**_

As the lizard has set up the cloud machine on top of Ferguson building to detonate the serum in two minutes, I showed up and we started fighting, the lizard then gets hold of me, crushes my mechanical web shooters, rips my mask off and started to strangle me.

The Lizard: **Poor, Mordecai Quintel**. No mother. No father. No uncle. All alone.

Suddenly we heard the sound of a shotgun cocking.

Frank: He's not alone!

Smith is behind us, he shoots at a tank of liquid nitrogen, I froze the lizard to slow its regeneration while Smith shoots it with his shotgun making the lizard fall into the tank.

Frank:Hey, gift from Margaret!

Smith gives me the antidote and we shook hands.

Jeff: I got this, Mordecai! Go!

As I set off to get to the cloud machine, the lizard breaks out of the liquid nitrogen ice coating and impales Smith with its claws.

As the lizard chases to stop me, I managed to swap the serum with the antidote, it explodes into a giant cloud over the city and hits the lizard, turning him back to his bodiless form, as the pinnacle I am on breaks off from the liquid nitrogen spillage, I fell but I'm saved by Feguson grabbing me and pulling me to safety with what's left of his lizard body.

GBF: The Captain!

I ran to Haddad, who was severely injured.

Mordecai: Captain!

Frank: The lizard?

Mordecai: It's okay. We stopped him. Let's get you out of here.

Frank winces in pain as I tried to move him.

Mordecai: Look at me. You're gonna stay with me. Help's on the way, okay?

Frank: You need to...you need to be gone when they...when they get here. Okay?

Mordecai: I'm not going anywhere.

Frank: I was wrong about you, Mordecai. The city needs you. Here.

He holds up my mask.

Frank: You're gonna need this.

I took my mask.

Frank: You're gonna make enemies. People will get hurt. Sometimes people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something, okay?

I nodded my head.

Frank: Leave Margaret out of it. Promise me that.

I looked down.

Frank: Huh? You promise me.

I reluctantly nodded my head.

Mordecai: Yes.

Haddad closes his eyes as he dies, I cried and looked out at the city.

Aunt Joy is watching TV

TV Newscaster: An eerie calm has set in over Two Peaks city. Apparently some sort of aerosolized antidote was launched from Ferguson Tower, which seems to have counteracted the biotoxins. Residents of lower Two Peaks can rest peacefully, knowing that the alleged mastermind of this terror plot, Garrett Bobby Ferguson is behind bars.

I returned home to Aunt Joy, she's shocked to see me looking beaten and bruised, I pulled a carton of eggs out of my backpack and handed them to her, she hugs me.

Aunt Joy: Sweetheart. It's okay. It's alright. It's alright.

Mordecai: Rough night.

Aunt Joy: It's gonna be alright.

I attended Captain Smith's funeral but I was hidden. Everybody attended even Rigby, Muscle Man, and teachers.

I listened to Uncle Steve's last message again.

**Mordecai, I know things have been difficult lately. And I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Ever since you were a little boy, you've been living with so many unresolved things. Well, take it from old man, those things send us down a road, they make us who we are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, son. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them, and know that wherever they take you, we'll always be here. So, come on home, Mordecai. You're my hero, and I love you Mordecai and this is what my father used to tell me, with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that Mordy, Remember that...**

Back at school, me and Muscle Man have become friends but I kept my promise to Captain Smith. I showed up late to English class.

Miss Ritter: Mr. Quintel, tardy again.

I walked past Margaret and I sat behind her.

Miss Ritter: Well, at least we can always count on you.

Mordecai: Sorry, Miss Ritter. It won't happen again, I promise.

Miss Ritter: Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Quintel.

I whispered something to Margaret

Mordecai: Yeah, but those are the best kind.

Margaret smiled a little bit.

After school I went crime fighting as The Amazing Spider-Jay.

_**MYSTERIOUS MAN'S POV**_

Man in the Shadows: Hello, doctor. Did you tell the boy?

GBF: Tell him what?

Man in the Shadows: Did you tell the boy the truth about his father?

GBF: No.

Man in the Shadows: Well, that's very good. So we'll let him be for now.

GBF: You should leave him alone!

_**THE END**_

_**READ MY NEW UPCOMING SERIES BASED ON THIS AU**_


End file.
